Character of the Month Archive
This is the Character of the Month Archive. You can find all past and present characters of the month here. 2013 Camryn21.jpg|April- Camryn Turner Url-286079-70.jpeg|May- Claire Boyce Beautiful-girl-hair-winter-Favim.com-319110.jpg|June- Noel Season Faith1.png|July- Faith Johnson Tumblr mcxi0jsvW71ri0tioo1 500.jpg|August- Winnie Kris Images (13).jpg|September- Catherine Elizabeth Adams Kit16.png|October- Kit Sugg Estelle23.jpg|November- Estelle Avril Sam04.jpg|December- Sam Warren 'April 2013' Camryn Turner is a 15-year-old daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. 'May 2013' Claire Boyce is a 16-year-old daughter of Zeus and mermaid. Her roleplayer is Abbyabbymc. 'June 2013' Noel Season is the immortal nymph of Winter. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. 'July 2013' Faith Johnson is a 10-year-old daughter of Hebe. Her roleplayer is Demigod Izzy. 'August 2013' Winnie Kris is a 15-year-old daughter of Nemesis. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. 'September 2013' Catherine Elizabeth Adams is a 16-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. 'October 2013' Kit Sugg is an 18-year-old hunter of Artemis. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. 'November 2013' Estelle Avril is a 19-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. 'December 2013' Sam Warren is a 15-year-old son of Dionysus. His roleplayer is MC_Potions. 2014 Sage Hunter.png|January- Sage Maldonez Images (83).jpg|February- Lexi Fields Marissa10.jpg|March- Marissa Thompson I0000.jpg|April- Silver Misty Sterling LouisTomlinson1.jpg|May- Roland Fredrick James Parks V Realreece.jpg|June- Reece Cort Kate hansen united states luge association kindlephoto-547168453.jpg|July- Bailey Long Aaa-group kindlephoto-2616910.jpg|August- Mark Kleft LilyCollins.png|September- Aria Tallyn Georgia11.jpg|October- Georgia Mendle 308px-Keminor079 kindlephoto-76146955.jpg|November- Shai Iteru Images (514141413).jpg|December- Alexis La Veda 'January 2014' Sage Maldonez is a 16-year-old daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. 'February 2014' Lexi Fields is a 17-year-old daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. 'March 2014' Marissa Thompson is a 16-year-old daughter of Hecate and mermaid. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. 'April 2014' Silver Misty Sterling is an 11-year-old daughter of Hypnos. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. 'May 2014' Roland Fredrick James Parks V is a 17-year-old son of Aphrodite. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. 'June 2014' Reece Cort is a 16-year-old daughter of Hephaestus. Her roleplayer is Abbyabbymc. 'July 2014' Bailey Long is a 15-year-old daughter of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. 'August 2014' Mark Kleft is a 15-year-old son of Hephaestus. His roleplayer is JordynPallas. 'September 2014' Aria Tallyn is a 14-year-old daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Aria9102. 'October 2014' Georgia Mendle is a 15-year-old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. 'November 2014' Shai Iteru is a 17-year-old daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. 'December 2014' Alexis La Veda is a 17-year-old daughter of Hecate. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. 2015 Eugene Howard.jpg|January- Eugene Howard Nikita-ramsey-37243.jpg|February- Parker Reese Gabby014.jpg|March- Gabby Solace Gayle05.jpg|April- Gayle Hensley 7a6999b46a9cde6e0b6009edc0db735f.jpg|May- Raphael Amour Macy.jpg|June- Macy Lone Dove19.jpg|July- Skylar Moon January 2015 Eugene Howard is an 18-year-old son of Hephaestus. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. 'February 2015' Parker Reese is an 18-year-old daughter of Hermes. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. 'March 2015' Gabby Solace is a 13-year-old daughter of Apollo (Roman). Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. 'April 2015' Gayle Hensley is a 15-year-old daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. 'May 2015' Raphael Amour is a 15-year-old son of Apollo. His roleplayer is Anubisra. 'June 2015' Macy Lone is a 13-year-old daughter of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is Trixie19. 'July 2015' Skylar Moon is a 17-year-old daughter of Venus. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart.